Gardien
by Alexis1995
Summary: Alors que Harry, Ron et Hermionne commencent leurs chasse au Horcruxes, ils seront rejoints par Sidney, une sorcière de l'ordre du Phénix.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 1

Sidney

Quelques jours après la malheureuse disparition de Dumbeldore, Harry, Ron, et Hermionne ont décidés de partir à la recherche des derniers artefacts de lord Voldemort.

Après un plan qui à mal tournée, le trio quitta le nouveau foyer des Wesley pour obtenir des informations sur leurs prochaines destinations.

Les trois amis étaient désormais à Londres.

Dans les rues sombres de la ville, ils ont repérer un bar ou se reposer.

Après être entrer, ils se sont assis à une table.

« On est vraiment à Londres? Ce bar est complètement vide » se plaint le rouquin.

« On est pas là pour faire de nouvelles rencontre Ron! » répondit Hermionne.

A ce moment précis, une femme entra dans le bar, elle avait la peau blanche, les cheveux noirs et ondulés tombant sur ses épaules, les yeux verts, elle portait un pullover noir avec un jean bleu légèrement déchirés, des all-stars noir, et un long manteau noir descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Après être entrée, elle regarda le trio un instant, puis regarda les rares autres personnes présentes, qui lui ont retourner le regard. Puis elle alla s'asseoir à une table près de grande fenêtre du bar.

« Elle doit avoir quoi? 30 ans? » questionna Harry, ayant un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis d'elle.

« Laisse tomber Harry! Elle est cinglés, ça se voit tout de suite! » se moqua son ami en chuchotant.

Hermionne fixa l'étrangère, qui se mit à la fixée aussi. Après un bref échange, elle détourna le regard.

Le barman est alors apparut devant eux.

« Qu'est que ce sera pour vous? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Heu, pour moi un Café » dit Harry.

« Pour moi également » dit Ron.

« Je vais prendre un verre de lait » dit Hermionne.

« Et un Coca pour moi » dit une autre voix.

Le trio vit l'inconnue installée une chaise à leur table pour ensuite s'installée.

Le barman lui jeta un étrange regard avant de partir préparer les boissons.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche de manteau et en sortit un objet qu'elle posa sur la table, cet objet était une baguette!

« Mais alors vous êtes… » Ron fut couper par la femme qui mit sa main sur sa bouche.

« Vous devriez faire attention Mr Weasley, les temps ne sont pas sur en ce moment » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil « pour vous trois tout particulièrement. »

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda Hermionne en proie à l'angoisse.

« Une alliée, un peu forcée certes, mais une alliée quand-même » dit-elle en regardant Harry d'un sale œil.

« Vous pouvez être plus clair?! » s'énerva Harry qui n'a pas apprécié d'être regarder ainsi.

La femme ne répondit pas, à la place elle pris sa baguette et la pointa au serveur qui arrivait.

« Rictus Empra! » le sort toucha le serveur qui fut projeté derrière le comptoir.

« Mais vous êtes cinglée! » pleura Ron.

Aussitôt les autres clients se sont lever violement et ont chacun sortit une baguette.

L'inconnue se déplaça derrière la table et la souleva par deux de ses pieds, créant ainsi un abri pour le trio. Elle attrapât Harry par le col et le tira derrière la table.

Les sorts des mange morts fusaient dans la pièce.

Les quatre sorciers, abrités derrière la table, se sont défendu à l'aide du sortilège Stupefix.

Un mange morts est apparut derrière le groupe.

« Endoloris! »

Il utilisa le sortilège de torture sur l'inconnue qui se mit à hurler dans la douleur.

Hermionne utilisa un Stupéfix sur le sorcier des ténèbres, sauvant ainsi l'étrangère de la torture.

Le dernier mange mort fut neutralisé par Ron à l'aide d'un Immobilus.

Hermionne aida l'inconnue à se levée.

« Merci Mme Granger » dit l'inconnue avec reconnaissance « je vous en dois une. »

Hermionne afficha un sourire en coin.

« Vous allez nous dire qui vous êtes maintenant? Et pourquoi ces mange morts semblait vous en vouloir! » coupa Harry dans la colère.

La femme le fixa d'un coin de l'œil, lui suggérant par ce geste de faire attention à son ton lorsqu'il lui parle.

« Nous devrions sortir par derrière » interrompit Hermionne.

Les trois autres ont acquiescé et le groupe est sortie par l'arrière du magasin ou ils ont atterris dans une ruelle petite et sombre.

Harry se rapprocha alors de l'inconnue, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

« Alors?! Etes vous décidée à nous dire qui vous êtes? » dit Harry en écartant les bras, comme s'il voulait attirer du monde.

La femme se retourna vers les trois jeunes sorciers.

« Je suis un agent travaillant sur l'ordre d'une certaine personne » expliqua-t-elle en regardant à gauche à droite pour voir s'il n'y avais personne.

Puis elle se mit à marchée vers la sortie de la ruelle, le trio marchant derrière elle.

« Pour qui travaillez vous? » questionna Ron.

« Pour la seule personne qui ait affronté vous savez qui ces dernières années. » répondit la femme, gagnant un regard interrogateur de Harry. « A part vous Potter. »

« Vous travaillez pour Dumbeldore, n'est-ce pas? » déduis Hermionne.

« Vous êtes perspicace Granger » complimenta la sorcière « il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur vous trois, surtout vous Potter ».

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire au commentaire.

« Il ne nous à jamais parler de vous » dit Ron.

« Croyez moi Mr Weasley, il y à énormément de choses que vous ignorez à son sujet ». Dit-elle, provoquant la colère de Harry.

« C'est sensé dire quoi ça? » s'énerva Harry.

« Harry, elle ne voulait pas dire du mal de lui » tenta d'apaisé Hermionne.

« Oh que si miss Granger » coupa l'inconnue, puis elle se tourna vers Harry « L'homme que tu admires tant n'est qu'un égoïste avide de pouvoir qui n'à pas hésité à renier sa famille! »

« Qui êtes-vous pour dire des choses pareilles?! » cria Harry dans la colère.

« Je m'appelle Sidney, Sidney Dumbeldore » répondit la femme.

Le trio la regarda dans le choc le plus totale.

« Oui, je suis la petite fille qu'il à abandonné pour se concentrer sur le célèbre Monsieur Potter! » dit la fille en colère « Et lorsqu'il reprend contacte c'est pour me demander de veiller sur son petit protégé par l'intermédiaire d'un testament! »

Les trois amis en ont perdu leur mots. Voyant qu'une dispute ne mènerais nulle part, Sidney inspira profondément.

« Selon mes informations, l'un des objets que vous cherchez se trouve vers l'une de mes destination, nous allons donc faire un bout de chemin ensemble jusqu'à Godric's Hollow ».

« Non! Nous devons d'abord aller dans la maison de Sirius » coupa Harry.

Les yeux de Sidney ont alors affichée une nouvelle expression, un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Elle tendit un bras au trois jeunes. « J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison Mr Potter ».

« Vous pouvez transplanée? » se renseigna Ron.

« C'est simple, il me suffit de ne pas faire comme Charlie » plaisanta Sidney.

« Attendez, vous connaissez Charlie? » demanda un Ron surpris.

« Lui et moi recrutions des sorciers et des sorcières pour l'ordre du phénix » expliqua Sidney tandis que Harry et Hermionne se sont agripper à son bras.

« Ron! » interpella Hermionne, voyant que tout le monde l'attendait, Ron s'agrippa à l'autre bras de Sidney, sous l'œil attentif d'Hermionne.

En un instant les quatre sorciers se sont retrouver devant la maison de Sirius Black.

Ron tituba lentement en tentant d'avancer.

« Tout comme son frère, ce doit être de famille » pensa la trentenaire.

Hermionne se dirigea vers un Ron accroupi afin de lui tapoter gentiment le dos.

Harry et Sidney faisaient face à la maison des Black.

« Si un jour on m'avais dis que je reviendrais ici, avec un Potter en plus. » dit Sidney.

« Vous en faisiez partit à l'époque, de l'ordre je veux dire, vous aviez combattu Voldemort avec mes parents. » déduis Harry.

La femme plus âgée acquiesça « C'est ton père qui m'a invité à rejoindre l'ordre, quand j'ai su que mon grand père était contre j'ai accepté sans posé de questions. »

« Une enfant turbulente en somme » plaisanta Harry.

Au commentaire Sidney haussa les épaules « c'est ça qui à plu à l'ordre, je n'était pas du genre à suivre les règles, ce qui m'à valu quelques ennuis avec les mange morts. J'ai participée à la guerre et quand elle fut finie, et que mon ancêtre avais abandonné sa famille, je suis partie en Australie à la recherche de Petit Gros. »

« Alors vous saviez que Sirius était innocent! Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait! » s'énerva Harry.

« Je ne pouvais rien prouver, sans Peter, Sirius ne pouvais être innocenté. » Expliqua Sidney, gagnant la compréhension du survivant.

Puis elle mis sa main sur son épaule « je vais être clair Harry, si j'ai accepter de vous protéger, c'est parce que vos parents vous désiraient plus que tout, vous avez illuminé leur vie, ils ont donnés leurs vie pour vous, alors je donnerais la mienne également s'il le faut. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, comment ses parents inspiraient autant de loyauté autour d'eux? Bien que rassuré, il eu un autre sentiment. Voulait-il vraiment qu'une autre personne meurt pour lui?

« Vous ne pourriez pas le lâcher un peu? Pourquoi vous le harcelez comme ça? » demanda Ron sur les nerfs.

« Parce que Mr Potter, en se mettant ainsi à découvert met sa mission en danger! Si je n'était pas venue au bar, vous auriez pu mourir tous les trois! » critiqua la sorcière en regardant Ron, puis elle se tourna vers Harry à nouveau « Harry, n'oubliez jamais que de nombreux sorciers ont donné leurs vie pour que vous puissiez vaincre lord Voldemort, vous mettre à découvert alors que les Horcruxes n'ont pas tous été détruits est le plus grand manque de respect que vous pouvez leurs faire. »

Les trois sorciers ont baissé la tête de honte, ils avaient leurs raisons pour agir ainsi, mais le point de vue de Sidney était on ne peut plus juste.

Le groupe de sorciers est entrer dans la maison des Black ou ils retrouvèrent Dobby et Créatur.

« Mr Potter est de retour! » se réjouie Dobby. Puis lorsqu'il vit Sidney, il se précipita vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras « Madame! »

« Hey! Doucement! » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en le posant délicatement au sol.

Le trio regarda la scène dans l'interrogation.

« Tu la connais Dobby? » demanda Harry.

« Oh oui, Mr Potter! » répond Dobby joyeux « Dobby et dame Sidney ont travailler ensemble ces dernières années. Ils ont fait sortir Sirius Black d'Askaban, et ils ont récupérer un objet pour Mr Potter au ministère de la magie. » dit-il en sortant un médaillon de sa chemise de service.

En voyant l'objet Harry se mit à gratter sa cicatrice, ce qui n'a pas échapper à Hermionne. « C'est un Horcruxe » dit-elle avec un brin de peur dans sa voix.

Sidney se tourna vers Harry « je dois vous dire un mot Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête et suivi la sorcière à l'étage.

« Elle va encore l'emmerder » soupira Ron gagnant un coup à l'épaule d'Hermionne « quoi? ».

« Tu crois que quelqu'un qui se fiche de lui récupèrerait un Horcruxe? Au ministère en plus? »

Une fois arrivé à l'étage, Sidney entra dans la pièce ou était dessiner l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black.

Cette pièce rappelait des souvenirs à Harry.

« Pourquoi venir dans cette pièce? » demanda le héro en proie au regret.

Sidney se tourna vers Harry, le regard empli de compassion.

« Il y a quelque chose ici que vous devez avoir » dit-elle en sortant sa baguette. Elle le pointa vers le portrait brulé de Sirius, et 2 secondes après le mur à commencer à se séparer en deux, laissant apparaitre une nouvelle pièce.

Sidney se tourna vers Harry et lui signe de passer devant, Harry hésitant fini par le faire.

La nouvelle pièce ressemblait à une chambre, le papier peint rouge portait l'insigne de Gryffondor, un lit double, une table de nuit, une salle de bain, il y avais tout.

« Qu'Est-ce que c'est? » demanda Harry complètement surpris.

« C'était ma chambre, mais nous ne somme pas venue pour faire le tour du proprio » dit-elle en fouillant dans l tiroir de la table de nuit. Elle en sortit un paquet qu'elle à ensuite donné à Harry. « J'aurais aimée pouvoir vous l'offrir beaucoup plus tôt ».

Harry, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ce paquet se mit à l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur du paquet était un médaillon d'or en forme de phénix avec les deux ailes déployés sur l'aile gauche était écris Harry et sur l'autre Potter. Harry regarda la sorcière dans le choc.

« Je voulais vous l'offrir pour vos 10 ans mais…eh bien beaucoup de choses se sont passés, et quand j'ai retrouver votre trace, mon grand-père vous avait confier au Dursley » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit, Harry s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à coté.

« Quand j'ai voulu prendre contacte avec vous, Albus me l'a interdit en disant que je risquait de vous mettre en danger, il m'a alors envoyer en Australie traquer Fenrir. »

« C'est la bas que vous avez appris pour Sirius? » demanda Harry.

Sidney hocha la tête « Lorsque j'ai trouvée des liens avec lui, j'ai alors compris ce qu'il avais fait, et avec l'aide de Dobby j'ai fait sortir Sirius de prison et j'ai demander à Lupin de l'aider à se cacher des Détraqueurs. »

Harry écoutait avec attention l'histoire de son ainée.

« Quand il l'a appris, grand-père m'à renvoyer en Australie en disant que je t'avais mis en danger inutilement, que je lui faisait honte, c'est là que j'ai compris que sa famille ne comptait plus, à ses yeux tu comptait plus que tout. Folle de rage j'ai quitté le Pays le jour suivant. Et voilà qu'il m'envoi un testament pour me demander de vous protéger, alors qu'il ne m'à jamais donné de nouvelle depuis ce jour. » dit-elle en serrant ses poings.

Puis elle se leva et fit 3 pas en avant et se retourna pour regarder Harry « je suis désolé pour mon attitude envers vous, mais j'ai accepté de vous protéger, et je le ferais, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

« Non! » coupa Harry « Beaucoup trop de personnes sont mortes pour moi! »

« C'est le rôle des adultes que de protégé la nouvelle génération » dit-elle en se rapprochant de Harry, elle s'accroupit et attrapa ses mains « votre destin est de détruire Voldemort, le notre est de vous le permettre ».

« Mais…. »

« Ecoutez moi Harry » la coupa Sidney « nous avons déjà eu notre chance, et nous avons échouer et c'est à vous de reprendre le flambeau, vous un jeune homme. Que ce soit Sirius ou Albus, aucun d'entre eux n'ont hésité à donné leurs vie pour vous » elle fit une pause pour le regarder droit dans les yeux « et chaque membre de l'ordre n'hésitera pas une seconde. »

Les larmes ont commencé à couler sur les joues de Harry, à la surprise de Sidney, Harry l'étreint et se mit à pleurer. Il venait de s'en rendre compte, si Sidney le critiquait autant, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais parce qu'elle agissait comme un parent inquiète pour son enfant.

Lentement mais surement Sidney lui rendit l'étreinte.

Dans la pièce d'à coté Ron et Hermionne assistait au spectacle en silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne possède que mon OC : Sidney. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

Chapitre 2

Le passé. Part1.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut alors que son mauvais rêve prit fin. Alors qu'il regardait partout autour de lui pour savoir où il se trouvait, dégoulinant de sueur, il se rappela qu'il se trouvait dans une des chambres du manoir Black.

"Hhhhh…...hhhhh…..hhh".

Le jeune sorcier dû reprendre son souffle tant le cauchemar fut éprouvant. Il sortit de son lit et descendit dans la cuisine afin de boire un peu d'eau non sans vérifier que ses deux amis dormaient profondément.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la cuisine, Harry remarqua la porte fermée et des voix qui semblaient provenir de cette même pièce, ainsi que de la lumière, sans doute celle du salon.

"Tu es complètement folle!" s'écria une puissante voix grave. Cette voix Harry la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Alastor Maugrey. "Le seigneur des ténèbres te tuera bien avant que tu ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit! Tu m'a peut-être sauvé la mise l'autre jour, mais c'était un coup de chance!"

"Peu importe! Je dois essayé, j'ai promis à James et Lily de veiller sur lui si jamais il leur arrivait malheur ! "

"Ça suffit tous les deux! Vous n'arriverez à rien à vous disputer comme des enfants ! " coupa une troisième voix. Elle était douce, c'était celle de Lupin.

"Mais enfin elle est complètement inconsciente ! Elle s'est rendue au ministère alors que Lord Voldemort en a autant après elle qu'Harry!"

"Ça suffit le borgne! Je n'ai plus de leçon à recevoir de toi. Je suis autant un Auror que toi! Cesse de me traiter comme une gamine!"

"Alors cesse d'agir comme tel et pense un peu au conséquences de tes actes! Tu te met inutilement en danger!"

"Calme toi Alastor."

Harry écoutait à la porte lorsqu'une main sur son épaule le surprit.

"Toi aussi tu les a entendu?"

C'était Hermione accompagné par Ron, tous deux réveiller par le bruit causé par la dispute.

"Ça dure depuis hier soir" explique le Weasley. "Ils sont arrivés après que tu sois aller au lit".

"J'imagine que Voldemort veuille tuer tous les Dumbledore" supposa Harry sur un ton de colère.

"La vérité est bien plus compliqué Harry" contredit Hermione grimaçant de peur qui se lisait dans son regard. "D'après Lupin, Sidney aurait, lors de la guerre précédente tuer l'apprenti de Tu-Sais-Qui."

Harry pâlit au commentaire de son amie. Certes Sidney n'était pas des plus agréables mais de là à tuer quelqu'un, et si…..non! Jamais un membre de l'illustre famille Dumbledore utiliserait l'un des sortilèges impardonnable, mais une autre question venait à l'esprit d'Harry, Lord Voldemort avait un élève ?

"Je ferais mon devoir Alastor. Non pas parce que Albus me l'a demandé mais parce que je le dois à mon parrains. "

Ce commentaire fut taire les deux sorciers et provoqua à Harry d'écarquiller les yeux dans la surprise. Mais alors que la discussion prenait fin, la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant sortir un ex Auror en colère qui prit sur lui à la vue du dernier Potter. Sans mots dire il quitta le pavillon suivi par Lupin.

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé tous les trois." s'excusa Sidney en essayant de changer le sujet de la futur discussion avec Harry.

"A propos de quoi vous disputiez vous?" demanda Harry.

Sidney soupira à la question. Allons bon ! Justement la question qui ne fallait pas!

Afin d'éviter le sujet qui fâche, elle changea de sujet. "Au lieu de vous inquiéter d'un sujet sans importance vous devriez tous les trois rassembler vos affaires. Nous partons dans 3 heures."

"Quoi!?" s'indigna Ron "on pars déjà ? Mais je suis crevé moi!"

"Ah bon? Pourtant je vous vois debout et vous avez visiblement la force de vous plaindre." coupa Sidney provoquant à Ron de soupirer dans la défaite alors qu'il partit en direction de sa chambre.

Dans une sombre pièce, Voldemort torturait un sorcier du nom de David Dorne lorsqu'il fut dérangé par un mangemort.

"Pardonnez moi seigneur Voldemort" salua le sorcier dans une crainte extrême.

"J'espère que tu viens m'annoncer que vous avez retrouvé le jeune Harry Potter." menaça le légendaire mage noir. Sa voix et sa façon de parler avait le pouvoir de vous glacer le sang.

"P….pardonnez moi mon seigneur!" supplia le sorcier désormais à genoux. "Nous le tenions mais une sorcière est intervenue!"

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer son serviteur, Tom haussa un sourcil à la révélation du condamné. "Une sorcière dis-tu?"

Le sorcier se releva et se mit à se tripoter nerveusement les mains. "Sidney Dumbledore mon seigneur."

Le seigneur des ténèbres entra alors dans une colère monstre en hurlant de frustration. "Je la veux morte! Aucun Dumbledore ne doit rester vivant sinon….." puis un sourire effrayant s'afficha sur son visage. "Nagiry va pouvoir se faire plaisir."

Harry et Hermione terminaient d'assembler les dernières affaires dans le sac magique de cette dernière alors qu'ils descendaient dans la salon pour rejoindre les deux autres sorciers.

"Sérieux ?! Vous avez vraiment fait ça?!" s'écria un Ron surpris.

"T'aurais dû voir la tête de McGonagall, elle était furax." répondit Sidney en riant.

"Tu m'étonne, quelle idée d'utiliser un boeuf pour attirer un dragon à Poudlard. T'est encore pire que Fred et George!"

"J'étais jeune" plaida L'Aurore "ça ne compte pas." dit elle provoquant au trio de pâlir.

Puis lorsque Hermione et Harry les ont rejoint dans la pièce, elle repris son sérieux.

"Toutes vos affaires sont prêtes?"

"Oui, nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin." répond sagement Hermione en grimaçant à Ron. Non mais! Il buvait les paroles de cette truande du dimanche, il est pas satisfait de leur relations ou quoi?

Elle garda le silence un moment avant d'afficher un petit sourire.

"J'espère que vous êtes prêt parce qu'il va y avoir de la marche!"

Deux jours plus tard, le quatuor se trouvait en pleine forêt.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Godric's Hollow, Hermione posa une question à l'oreille d'Harry, une question qu'elle avait dans la tête depuis un moment. "Alors Harry ? Qu'a tu trouver dans sa commode?"

Harry fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sortit un papier plier en quatre. "Une vieille lettre."

Hermione prit la lettre que lui tendait son ami et la déplia afin de la lire.

Cher Sidney.

Je te remercie encore une fois pour ton aide à Azkaban. Te voir métamorphisées en Hippogriffe était une incroyable surprise. Harry ne me croira pas quand je lui dirais que Buck n'était nul autre que sa marraine…...je sais que toi et Albus êtes toujours en conflit et que vous ne vous parlez quasiment plus. Mais il veille sur Harry le mieux qu'il le puisse.

J'aimerais également te dire de prendre soin de toi, lors de ta dernière lettre tu m'a dit avoir perdu deux équipiers. Fais attention à toi, si Voldemort est dangereux, Bellatrix l'est également. Cela me fait drôle de savoir que ton parrain t'ai choisi comme marraine pour son fils….j'aurais tant aimé te savoir à mes coté, mon plus grand regret est de savoir que Harry puisse ne jamais savoir ce que tu a fait pour lui, comme lui envoyé Fumseck dans la chambre des secrets. Que toi et Albus ayez fait pression sur Fudge pour qu'il cesse de calomnier Harry depuis son aventure avec le Basilic. Mais la véritable raison de cette lettre est de te dire à quel point tu nous manque à tous. Tonks et toi qui étiez inséparable….elle ne sourit plus comme autrefois, même si je sais que nos amis disparus y sont pour quelque chose tout le monde sait à quel point tu lui manque et je sais que c'est réciproque, quand je vois Ron et Harry ensemble, je vous revois toute les deux. La maison paraît vide sans toi et James. J'espère que bientôt Harry pourra te rencontrer et puissions tous les trois vivre comme une vrai famille. Tâche d'être prudente.

Tout mon amour.

S.B

"Ça alors!" s'écria Hermione en chuchotant le plus possible. "Alors elle veillait sur toi depuis le début?!"

Harry hocha la tête. "Et je pense aussi que c'est elle qui m'a envoyé la cape d'invisibilité i ans."

Les deux amis regardaient en silence Sidney mener la marche.

"J'ai encore de la famille." pleura silencieusement Harry.

Mais Sidney s'arrêta brutalement, le groupe se trouvait dans un coin assez dégager de la forêt.

"Nous devrions nous arrêter ici" conseilla la sorcière.

"Quoi?!" s'indigna le rouquin "vous vous moquez de moi?! On est recherchée et vous voulez vous reposer?! Pas étonnant votre dispute de l'autre soir!"

Hermione et Harry fixaient leur ami avec horreur. Ron, il était différent! Ils craignaient également la réaction de Sidney.

Cependant la sorcière se contenta de tendre sa main au Weasley. "Il est l'heure de changer de porteur. Donnez moi le médaillon Mr Weasley." dit elle d'un ton calme mais stricte.

Ron, hésitant donna le collier de Serpentard à son aînée.

"Vous sentez mieux maintenant ?" demanda Sidney en prenant l'horcruxe.

Ron fit un regard curieux. C'était le même regard qu'un homme sortant d'une période de troubles. "Oui….je crois."

"C'est la sombre magie des horcruxe qui vous pervertit l'esprit. Chacun d'eux cherchera à vous corrompre." avertie l'aurore en mettant la chaîne autour de son cou. "Pour notre sécurité nous devrons changer de porteur toutes les quatre heures."

Le soir venu, les quatre sorciers discutaient devant un feu de camp après avoir installé la tente et crée un champ d'invisibilité et de protection.

Les trois amis riaient à une histoire racontée par Sidney.

"Il a vraiment fait ça!?" demanda Ron.

"Et oui Mr Weasley, votre frère est apparu 8km plus loin devant une moldu qui faisait ses courses. Et vous savez ce qu'il a dit?"

"Quoi?" demanda Ron.

"C'est curieux, normalement ce sont les anges qui tombe du ciel. Je suis peut être votre ange gardien après tout."

Les trois amis se sont mis à rire de plus belle.

Puis Harry posa une question à son tour. "Comment avez vous intégrée l'ordre?"

Sidney se tut quelques instants laissant transparaître un regard empli de tristesse. "Lorsque James et Maugrey nous ont remarqué Tonus et moi, nous étions en cinquième années à Poudlard, dans la maison Poufsouffle. Nous étions trop jeune pour être recruté mais la guerre ne leur a pas laissé le choix."

Hermione et Harry furent tous deux surpris par l'histoire de cette femme.

"Tonks avait un don pour la métamorphose et moi pour les sortilèges d'infiltration. En gros, des atouts à ne pas négliger. C'est Maugrey Fol'oeil qui nous faisait office de mentor. Au bout d'un de formation avec lui, nous étions capable de nous débrouiller face au mangemorts".

"Mais vous aviez 15 ou 16 ans!" protesta Hermione.

Ignorant la jeune sorcière, Sidney continua son histoire.

"Nous avons rempli chaque mission que nous confiait l'ordre, c'est ainsi que Tonks et moi avons rencontré Sirius et Rémus. Plus tard j'ai été chargé de plusieurs missions avec mon parrain. " dit elle en fixant Harry.

"Mon père" répondit Harry, la Dumbledore hocha la tête de confirmation.

"Lyli étant enceinte de toi, James souhaitait que je l'accompagne pour quelques missions. C'est comme cela qu'il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi."

Harry écoutait avec attention, allait elle avouée qu'elle était sa marraine?

"Après cela je suis rester quelques temps avec Sirius comme partenaire alors que Tonks était avec Lupin. C'est ainsi que nous avons connus les hommes qui allaient changer nos vies."


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne possède que mon OC

Chapitre 3

Passé part 2

Une jeune fille de quinze ans portant un pull noir de laine, un jean bleu foncé, des basket rouge et un long manteau noir à manche longues, lequel descendait jusqu'au genoux de la fille, courait dans une sombre ruelle.

Un sombre nuage volait dans sa direction.

"Sidney !"

"Haaa!"

La sorcière se réveilla en sursaut dégoulinante de sueur en même temps que son filleul.

Les deux sorciers se sont alors regarder en silence.

Pour Harry c'était un choc. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autres pourchassés par lord Voldemort dans un de ses cauchemars, mais plus étrange encore, Sidney avait fait le même cauchemar. Que se passait il?!

Les deux sorciers tournaient désormais autour de la tente afin de discuter de cela et de monter la garde.

"C'était quoi?" demanda Harry, inquiet que cela soit un mauvais présage.

"C'était l'un de mes souvenirs" répondit Sidney d'un ton ennuyé. "Ce fut la première fois que je rencontrait Voldemort." Son regard s'assombrit. "Je n'oublierais jamais ce visage. Le visage de l'homme qui à tué mes parents et les tiens." puis elle se tourna vers son filleul et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. "Harry. Je veux que tu me promette que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ira jusqu'au bout. Toi et moi devons nous battre pour ceux qui sont tomber. "

Aussitôt cette phrase finie, le son d'une branche craquer mit un terme à la conversation alors que Harry et Sidney sortirent leurs baguettes.

Leur respiration se fit de plus en plus lourde alors que les bruits de branches craquer se firent de plus en plus fréquent. Sidney se plaça légèrement devant Harry tendant le bras dans sa direction, comme pour le protéger alors qu'elle pointa sa baguette en direction des sons de la forêt.

Des bois sorti un vieil homme au sourire et au regard fou. Il portait une chemise blanche sous un veston noir, un pantalon marron et des chaussures habillé noir.

A sa vue, Sidney écarquilla les yeux dans la crainte, elle tremblait de terreur, ce qui se ressentit dans sa voix. "Harry…...tu vas réveiller les autres…..et vous aller à Godric's Hollow comme prévu.

Le vieil homme s'approcha du champ d'invisibilité et le tapota avec sa baguette.

"Mais enfin qui est il?!" paniqua Harry. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait Sidney trembler comme une feuille.

Sidney poussa Harry vers la tente alors que le champ d'invisibilité était désormais rompu.

Harry partit réveillé ses amis dans la tente.

Sidney et le mystérieux sorciers se faisaient face en pointant chacun leur baguettes à l'autre.

"Tu as bien conscience que tu ne peux me battre n'est ce pas?" se moqua le vieil homme.

"Je peux toujours essayée" menaça Sidney d'un ton froid.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sont alors sortis de la tente, qui se transforma en sac à dos, armés de leur baguettes qu'ils pointèrent vers l'inconnu.

"Partez!" ordonna Sidney aux trois sorciers.

"Pas question! Je reste avec toi! Il est hors de question que je perde mon dernier parent!" protesta Harry, provoquant au vieil homme de rire à haute voix.

"Vous devez être Harry Potter" se moqua le vieillard.

"Je t'interdit de lui adresser la parole!" coupa Sidney en faisant un mouvement de baguette. "Expeliarmus!"

Le vieux sorcier disparu dans un nuage de fumée noir lorsqu'il fut désarmé.

A son tour, Sidney disparu dans un flash de fumée lumineux.

Harry, Roi et Hermione regardaient à droite à gauche prêt à lancer un sort au moindre mouvement.

Leur respiration se fit de plus en plus lourde alors que le seul bruit qu'ils entendaient était le son de transplanage des deux sorciers.

Soudain Harry se mit à hurler de douleur en touchant sa cicatrice.

"Aaaaah! Fuyez vite!" hurla t il à ses deux amis.

Hermione regardait une figure sortant de la forêt le visage pâle. "N…..non!" pleura Granger.

"Qu'y a t'il Hermione?" questiona Ron.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Un flash lumineux vert s'abattit sur Harry.

Une boule lumineuse rouge fit voler le sorcier au loin alors qu'une fumée blanche apparut entre Harry et le sortilège.

Deux autres lumière blanche sont apparut à proximité du groupe.

Rémus et Tonks.

Harry regardait avec horreur la personne qui l'avait protéger du sort en le prenant de plein fouet.

"Nooooon!" pleura le survivant alors que Tonks se précipitait en courant vers la victime qui tomba lourdement au sol.

"Sidney! Sidney!" pleura t elle en la saisissant dans ses bras.

La Dumbledore se contentait de sourire silencieusement en regardant son amie de ses yeux blanc désormais dénué de pupilles.

"Tonks? C'est toi? Ou est Harry?" demanda la sorcière mourante avec difficultés.

Tonks, tout en larmes fit signe à Harry de s'approcher.

Alors qu'il s'approcha il remarqua une étrange pierre bleu incrusté au millieu de sa poitrine. "Je suis désolée Harry, j'ai échouée."

Tonks regarda alors Harry le visage déformé par le chagrin, Harry lui ne trouvait pas les mots, en peu de temps il avait trouver et perdu son dernier parent. Voldemort allait payer!

Puis Sidney regarda sa vielle amie.

"Tonks…"

"Ne dis rien!" pleura la Lupin. "Tu gaspille tes forces!"

"Ne me pleure pas mon amie." rétorqua Sidney provoquant à Tonks et Harry d'ecarquiller les yeux. "Car même si ce n'est qu'un court instant, je pourrais revoir nos amis." dit elle alors que ses yeux se ferme " nous nous reverrons bientôt Harry." puis elle ne vit que le néant.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle se leva péniblement tant la douleur du sort était encore présente. "Ça fais vachement mal!" gémit la sorcière. Puis elle regarda sa poitrine. La pierre lumineuse avait maintenant disparu.

"Bon sang! Son artéfact a marcher! Quel génie ce Gellert."

Puis elle regarda la date par un journal posé sur sa table de nuit.

3 Août 1992.

"Je vois" dit elle avec un sourire "si je postulais en tant qu'enseignante?"

Harry Potter, Ron, Fred et Georges venaient d'arriver au terrier des Weasley alors qu'ils venaient de sortir Harry de son abominable famille.

"Ou étiez vous passer?!" hurla une femme au cheveux roux de feu. "Vos lits vide! Pas le moindres petits mots!" puis elle se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire tendre et bienveillant "aller Harry, on va prendre un petit déjeuner. ".

A Poudlard, les professeurs commençaient à déballer leurs affaires dans une salle de cours.

Sidney était installée dans une salle spécialement crée pour elle, en effet il avait été décidé que cette années Sidney Dumbledore serait admis comme Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Cette salle était constitué de rangé de de six tables l'une derrière l'autre, elle contenait en tout six rangé de six tables chacune.

D'un coup de baguette, la valise de Sidney s'ouvrit et son contenue alla se placer à sa place, les tableaux sur les murs etc….

Soudain la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le professeur Dumbledore. Il s'avança vers Sidney avec un petit sourire. "Cela me fais extrêmement plaisir de te revoir." dit il avec de petites larmes dans ses yeux fatigués.

"Mouais" soupira Sidney "dommage qu'il ait fallu que je vienne travailler ici pour que m'adresse la parole" dit elle en continuant de préparer ses affaires sans prendre la peine de regarder son aïeule.

Le vieil homme ne sachant que dire s'en alla vers la porte.

"Ça fais quand même plaisir de te revoir" dit Sidney, toujours sans se tourner vers Albus.

Celui-ci afficha un tendre sourire avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

"Bon! J'ai une liste à faire."

Après les vacances, les élèves sont arriver à Poudlard où le banquet habituel du début d'année se déroulait dans le grand hall.

Sidney était installée à la table des professeur entre Rogue et madame Pommfresh.

"Ainsi donc nous avons la chance d'avoir un auror comme professeur cette années." cracha Rogue, déçu de voir encore le poste qu'il convoite lui échapper.

Sidney sentait la colère monter en elle, Rogue voulait insinuer quelque chose et elle savait très bien ce que c'était. Mais elle savait également que pour énervé Rogue il fallait lui parler de façon amicale.

"Vous m'avez manquée aussi Rogue. Vos grimaces et votre présence très utile ça m'a brisé le coeur de ne plus vivre avec."

Surpris et incrédule, Rogue regarda sa voisine en haussant les sourcils, au grand amusement de Albums qui écoutait la conversation.

Puis il se leva et tapa son verre de crystal avec une petite cuillère d'argent.

"Bienvenue, bienvenue jeunes gens pour cette nouvelle années à Poudlard".

Après les applaudissements des élèves, Albus continua son discours.

"J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal seront présenter par un auror classé deuxième classe dans l'ordre de Merlin."

Dans la table de Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne perdait pas une miette du discours de Dumbledore.

"Un Auror?" questionna Harry à Ron "c'est quoi?"

"C'est un chasseur de mage noir" explique Ron "ce sont eux qui les attrape et les envois à Azkaban."

"Et le fait que ce prof soit dans l'ordre de Merlin en dit long" rajoute Hermione qui espérait se joindre à la conversation.

Harry attendait de voir ce nouveaux professeur dans l'admiration.

"Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal: Sidney Dumbledore !"

Alors que les applaudissements fusaient dans la salle, Harry écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

"Il à bien dit Dumbledore ?" demanda t il en se tournant vers ses amis.

"Ne me dites pas que vous ne la connaissez pas?" se vanta Hermione, fière de ses connaissances. "Elle est célèbre pour avoir participé à la guerre contre vous-savez-qui et avoir vaincu son apprenti lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans."

"Wahou!" soufflèrent Harry et Ron "la famille du directeur est effrayante."

Sidney regardait avec attention le trio d'or ainsi que Albus.

"Gellert, je tiendrais la promesse que je t'ai faite, je sauverais papy et empêcherais Voldemort de revenir."

Une fois le dîné fini, les élèves sont reparti dans leurs dortoir.

Le lendemain, les élèves de troisième années commençaient la journée par le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Alors qu'ils entraient en classe et avant même qu'ils ne puissent faire quelque chose, Sidney d'un mouvement de baguette confisqua tous les objets magiques de Fred et George.

"Bien, installez vous" dit elle aux élèves. Les jumeaux n'ayant plus rien s'exécutèrent en espérant comprendre comment elle à pu savoir où se trouvait leurs joujoux.

"Aujourd'hui nous allons attaquer fort avec un cours pratique" dit elle en s'approchant d'une cage sur son bureau. Celle ci était recouvert d'un tissu pour ne pas que les élèves puisse voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

"Dans cette cage se trouve l'une des créatures les plus mortels et dangereuses du monde des sorciers" dit elle en tapotant la cage avec sa baguette, provoquant à celle-ci de bouger violemment.

"Génial" chuchotèrent les jumeaux.

"Avant de commencer vous aller sortir vos baguettes." dit elle alors que ses élèves s'exécutaient "tout le monde à sa baguette ? Très bien maintenant répéter après moi: reducto."

"Reducto"

"Parfait, encore une fois"

"Reducto"

"Parfait" félicita Sidney. "Maintenant je vous demanderais de vous lever et de pousser les tables sur les côtés puis de vous mettre en file indienne devant moi"

Les élèves se sont exécuté et à la surprise général Fred et George aussi.

"Bien! Maintenant tour à tour vous ferez un pas en avant, et lorsque je libererais ce qu'il y à dedans vous devrez, le plus vite possible lancer ce sort. Vous avez tous bien compris?"

"Oui Madame"

La première de la file n'était autre que Cho Chang.

"Vous êtes prête mademoiselle Chang?"

Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui. Aussitôt Sidney enleva le tissu et un petit homme fait de pierre brisa la cage, aussitôt sortit il commençait à grandir à une vitesse folle.

D'un coup de baguette, Cho lança un sortilège. "Reducto!".

Le sort toucha le golem qui se mit à rapetisser.

" Vite!" coupa Sidney "au suivant!".

Ce fut au tour de Fred.

"Reducto!"

Puis à George.

"Reducto!"

Puis à un autre et un autre et encore un autre.

Quand tout le monde fut passer, Sidney remis la créature dans une nouvelle cage et remis un tissu par dessus pour calmer la bête.

"Eh bien je vous félicite, bravo à tous!" applaudit elle.

"Excusez moi madame" interrompit Cho "mais quelle était cette créature?"

"Cette créature mademoiselle Chang" dit elle en posant sa main sur la cage. "Est un golem de pierre, comme vous l'avez vu il grandit à une vitesse folle. Une fois adulte il est invulnérable à n'importe quel sortilège, c'est pourquoi vous devez utilisé le sortilège de reducto afin qu'il rapetisse. Notez bien que plus il est petit, plus il est vulnérable. Le cours est fini" dit elle afin que les troisième années sortent pour laisser entrer les deuxième année.

Alors qu'ils attendraient dans le couloir Harry, Ron et Hermione voyaient sortir les troisième années en s'attendant à entendre des : "la tête qu'elle à faite quand Fred et George ont….".

Mais à leur grande surprises Fred et George leur ont dis qu'ils avaient trouver ce cours génial.

"Je craint le pire" soupira Ron en entrant en classe.

La classe était comme neuf, les tables et les chaises remises à leurs places et une cage plus petite mais toujours recouvert de tissu était poser sur le bureau de Sidney.

"Bienvenue à tous" dit elle alors que les élèves s'installait. "Les troisième années s'étant bien comporter j'espère que vous ferez de même." prévint elle, puis elle se mit à fixer Draco Malefoy. "Et je prévient de suite qu'il n'y aura aucun favoritisme dans mon cours."

Puis elle se déplaça devant son bureau et s'assit sur le bord. "J'aimerais d'abord vous mettre en garde. J'ignore comment fonctionnais Quirrel l'an dernier, mais dans mon cours je privilégie la pratique. Aussi celles ou ceux qui perturberont mon cours seront exclu durant l'année entière de ce cours."

Puis elle se leva de son bureau et se déplaça à l'autre bout de la classe, derrière les dernières tables. Et avec un coup de baguette enleva le tissu de la cage, laissant les élèves voir les petites créatures qu'il y avait dedans. Des papillons noirs dont les ailes avaient un design rouge. "Qui parmis vous peut me dire de quelles créatures il s'agit?" dit elle en s'avençant à nouveau vers son bureau.

Seul une seule élève leva la main.

"Mademoiselle Granger"

"Ce sont des papillons des enfers madame." répondit la jeune sorcière.

"Et pourquoi sont ils appeler ainsi?"

"Parce que les papillons des enfers ont la capacité de s'enflammer"

"Bonne réponse Granger. 10 points à Gryffondor."

"Maintenant qui peut me dire comment neutraliser un papillon des enfers?"

A nouveau seul une élève leva la main.

"Miss Granger" soupira Sidney.

"Il faut lui jeter un sortilège aquatique quel qu'il soit ou un immobilus."

"Excellente réponse Granger." coupa Sidney "comme vous avez l'air d'être la seule à participer à mon cours je vous dispense du contrôle de demain miss Granger."

Puis elle s'approcha du pupitre de Harry. "Mr Potter j'aurais besoin de vous dire un mot après le cour. J'aimerais que vous me rejoindriez dans le bureau du directeur." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 Adoption et préparation. Part1 Alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte du directeur de Poudlard, comme le lui avait demandé son professeur, Harry entendait ce qui ressemblait à une dispute de l'autre côté de la porte.  
"Hors de question Sidney! Si nous avons choisi de le placer chez les Dursley c'est pour son bien!"  
"Nous?! Arrête un peu! Tu as décidé cela tout seul!"  
"Je pense à sa sécurité !"  
"Et à son bonheur? Tu y a pensé ?!"  
"Oh je t'en prie, ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi!"  
"Je ne joue pas du tout ! N'oublie pas qui je suis, je peux très bien me passer de ton accord!"  
Alors qu'il était appuyé sur l'épaisse porte afin d'écouter la dispute, lorsque celle-ci sembla se calmer, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement laissant Harry sans appui le laissant ainsi tomber au sol.  
"Aie!" se plaint il en se relevant lentement.  
"Ah bonjour Harry" accueilli Dumbledore comme si de rien n'était avec un petit sourire affectueux. "Comment vas-tu ces jours-ci?"  
Harry, désormais debout s'avança vers Albus et Sidney, tous deux lui souriant, timidement.  
"Je vais bien monsieur" il fit une pause "vous vous disputiez à cause de moi?"  
"Non Harry, non!" répondit Sidney sur un ton maternel en s'approchant du jeune garçon.  
"Nous parlions d'un sujet….délicat." dit elle en regardant Albus d'un sal oeil alors qu'elle prononçait le dernier mot, insistant là dessus.  
A ceci, Dumbledore regarda sa petite fille ainsi que Harry et soupira de défaite. "Harry, le professeur Sidney a quelque chose à te dire."  
Harry a alors commencé à paniquer, avait il fait quelque chose de mal?! Qui? Quoi? Où ?  
Quand? Comment?!

Sidney s'accroupit devant Harry en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant qui se crispa aussitôt.  
"Harry, j'aimerais que tu m'écoute attentivement" dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux provoquant au coeur du jeune garçon de battre plus vite. "Le jour ou tu es venu au monde,  
tes parents ont fait de moi ta marraine."  
Harry écarquilla ses yeux dans la surprise. "Ma quoi?" demanda t il en regardant Albus, puis Sidney, puis Albus et encore Sidney. "Vous voulez dire que…..non vous vous trompez parce que…..j'ai une marraine?"  
"Je sais que c'est soudain. Mais je veux que tu sache que je serais toujours là pour toi." dit elle en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses bras pour prendre les mains du garçon dans les siennes. "J'ai déjà échoué une fois en tant que marraine Harry, je te promet que cela ne se reproduira pas."  
Harry regardait en silence le professeur devant lui, ce professeur lui montrant un visage plein d'émotions.  
Puis, hésitant il enroula lentement ses petits bras autour du cou de cette dernière.  
Sidney se mit à verser de petites larmes alors qu'elle rendit l'étreinte à son filleul.  
Albus Dumbledore regardait la scène avec un sourire chaleureux. "Ecoute Harry, j'ai une proposition à te faire." dit le vieil homme en se levant de sa chaise. "Durant les vacances,  
que dirais tu d'aller avec le professeur Dumbledore. Et si tu te plais à vivre avec elle, eh bien nous nous arrangerons avec les Dursley pour que tu puisses habiter avec ta marraine.  
Qu'en penses tu Harry?"  
"C'est vrai?!" se réjouit le jeune sorcier. Impossible! Il pourrait enfin vivre avec une véritable mère?! Il pourrait quitter le foyer des Dursley? "Oui je veux!" s'écria t il tout joyeux en regardant Sidney.  
"Très bien Harry" calma le vieux sorcier "nous procéderons ainsi" mais alors que le jeune sorcier s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce en sautillant de joie, Albus Dumbledore le repris.  
"Toutefois Harry, je te demande de ne pas en parler à n'importe qui. Si on apprenait qu'un tuteur de l'un des élèves travaillait à Poudlard eh bien…."  
"Ce serait ennuyeux" coupa Sidney, comme pour empêcher Harry d'entendre un certain mot.  
"Promis!" déclara Harry avec un sourire éclatant en quittant la pièce.  
C'est en sautillant vers la grande salle qu'il croisa Ron et Hermione. Il y avait également Ginny assise à la table de Gryffondor en train de lire un étrange bouquin.

Alors qu'Harry s'approchait de ses deux amis pour s'asseoir avec eux il pouvait entendre Malefoy se moquer de lui au loin.  
"Laisse tomber Harry" lui conseilla Ron alors que Harry s'installait. "Alors? Elle te voulait quoi la prof?"  
Un sourire s'installa sur le visage du jeune sorcier. "Rien du tout Ron, rien du tout."

Le soir venu, Harry se trouvait dans les couloirs en direction du dortoir de Gryffondor quand soudain.  
"TUER"  
Une voix effrayante retentit, de peur le garçon regarda de droite à gauche. "Qui est la?!"  
"TUER! J'AI ENVIE DE TUER!"  
Harry se mit alors à suivre le son de la voix qui se mit à se rapprocher de plus en plus.  
"TUER!"  
Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, provoquant à l'enfant de crier de peur.  
"Pardonne moi Harry, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer"  
Une voix maternelle rassura alors le jeune garçon qui était pâle de peur.  
"Harry? Tout va bien?"  
"Oui" répondit le petit sorcier reprenant peu à peu son calme et ses couleurs. "Je vais bien,  
ça va."  
"Harry, traîner seul dans les couloirs à cet heure n'est pas du tout prudent." rajouta Sidney d'un ton stricte. "N'oubliez pas que demain commence les vacances de Noël, vous devriez vous reposer."  
Soupirant de fatigue Harry s'exécuta et partit se coucher avec un beau sourire sachant qu'il profitera des vacances loin de son immonde famille.  
Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, tous les élèves préparaient leurs valises pour prendre le train du soir qui les ramènerait chez eux.  
"Quand-même Harry, avoue que c'est pas de chance de retourner chez toi pour Noël." le plaint Ron provoquant à Harry de lui sourire.

"Pas cette année Ron" répond le garçon. Aussitôt cette phrase dite et avant que le rouquin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du dortoir et ouvra la porte. Une elfe de maison à la peau mauve et au yeux vert, portant un tissu blanc impeccablement propre entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers Harry qu'elle salua poliment.  
"Mr Potter, Ange est envoyée par sa maîtresse afin de récupérer les affaire de Mr Harry."  
Ron regardait la scène avec de gros yeux. "Bon sang Harry, tu m'avais jamais dis que tu avais un elfe de maison!" s'écria le rouquin surpris.  
Puis l'elfe prit la valise de Harry en la faisant l'éviter avec la magie. "Madame ma maîtresse vous attend dans son bureau."  
Harry se précipitait vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal suivi par Ron.  
Dans la salle de cours, plusieurs valises étaient rempli alors que la salle était presque vide.  
Ron et Harry avançaient dans la salle en regardant les nombreuses valises.  
"Te voilà Harry" dit Sidney en apparaissant devant les deux garçons. "Nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller, tu as dit au revoir à tout le monde?"  
"Vous partez ensemble?" demande Ron, perdu par la direction.  
"Oui" Répond Harry avec un sourire "je passe Noël avec ma marraine cette année."  
"Whaou! Ta marraine est une Dumbledore ?" demanda un Ron presque jaloux.  
"Prenez vos affaire aussi Mr Weasley et allez chercher votre amie Hermione, je me suis arrangé avec vos parents, je vous raccompagne chez vous."  
"Pourquoi toutes ces valises?" demanda soudainement Harry.  
Sidney se retourna vers son filleul cherchant les bons mots. "Eh bien Harry, pour une certaine raison, je ne serais plus professeur de défense contre les forces du mal." dit elle en grimaçant "le ministère à besoin de moi pour un travail important qui commencera à la fin des vacances."  
"Mais c'est injuste!" pleura l'enfant "on vient juste de se rencontrer!"  
"Harry" rassura la marraine. "Je cesserais de travailler ici, pas d'être ta marraine. Tu es mon précieux filleul et plus jamais je ne te laisserais seul, tu as compris?"  
"Oui" répondit timidement Harry, rassurer.

"Bon!" coupa Sidney en changeant de sujet "que va t on manger ce soir Harry? Soirée Moldu, Restaurant ou la Nourriture immonde faite maison par ta marraine ?"  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vanne de sa marraine.  
C'est alors que Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce.  
"Alors c'était vrai?" s'étonna Hermione "notre professeur était la marraine d'Harry?!"  
"Est ce qu'on peut amener Ron et Hermione manger avec nous ?" supplia Harry avec des yeux de chiot.  
Alors qu'elle essayait de résister, elle finit par céder. "Très bien Harry. On déposera Ron et Hermione après manger."  
Le groupe fut interrompu par la venue du professeur Rogue. "Je vois qu'il y a de l'animation par ici." dit il sur son habituel ton désagréable. "Puis-je vous parler un instant professeur Dumbledore ?"  
Le trio grimaça à la venue de Rogue.  
"Bien sûr Severus, j'arrive" dit elle simplement en suivant son aîné dans le couloir. "Attendez moi dans la cour." dit elle au enfants.  
Une fois suffisamment éloignés des enfants Rogue commença la discussion.  
"Comme tu me l'a demandé, j'ai fait mes recherches sur un contre poison pour le venin d'un Basilic" explique Severus en donnant une fiole à Sidney. "Mais sache qu'il ne fonctionne pas contre les blessures. Si jamais tu es blessé cette potion anéantira le poison mais ne soignera pas l'hémorragie. "  
"Merci Severus" dit Sidney en cachant la fiole dans sa poche.  
"Encore une chose" coupa Rogue alors que Sidney allait partir "veille bien sur Potter."  
Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la sorcière. "Severus, parfois on dirait un père s'inquiétant pour son fils." se moqua t elle.  
"Quoi?! Mais non je…..  
"Il est mon précieux filleul Rogue, et toi mon ami, viens donc manger à la maison à l'occasion, tu pourras enfin montrer à Harry le grand homme que tu es."  
L'homme de l'ombre regarda par la fenêtre du couloir. "Il a trop de James en lui."

Cette phrase en dit long sur la tristesse qu'endure Rogue en regardant Harry grandir. Sidney s'approcha alors de Rogue et posa une main sur son épaule.  
"Je sais à quel point James t'a fais souffrir"  
A son tour Rogue posa la une main sur celle de Sidney confortablement posé sur son épaule.  
"Je n'oublie pas toutes ces années où tu m'as soutenu. Toi et Albus êtes ma seul famille désormais. " commença à pleurer le sombre sorcier.  
Sidney enroula alors ses bras autour de son cou. "Tu n'a pas à tout endurer seul Severus, je suis là" pleura t elle. Puis, après une minute de câlin, elle mit fin à l'accolade. "Je dois y aller,  
Harry m'attend. Mais je compte sur toi pour venir dîner le soir du réveillon, tu verras que Harry et toi vous ressemblez beaucoup."  
"Nous verrons" dit il d'une voix hésitante à son amie quittant la pièce avec un sourire à peine visible.  
"Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi proche tous les deux" coupa une voix.  
"Elle est comme une soeur pour moi Albus."  
"Parfois je trouve ça dommage" répondit le vieil homme "vous semblez tellement proche tous les deux. Et vous avez tous deux beaucoup souffert de l'amour, toi et Lilly, Sidney et Sirius."  
"Assez de plaisanterie Albus" coupa Rogue en espérant changer de sujet "oui je l'aime bien.  
Elle est pratiquement ma seule amie."  
"Amie? Severus, vous passez votre temps à vous envoyer des hiboux, vous discutez entre vous entre chaque cour, et même quand j'ai besoin de vous je sais ou vous chercher maintenant. Il est temps de vous l'avouer Severus, vous êtes de plus en plus proche tous les deux."  
"Que voulez vous que je fasse Albus?!" s'énerve le professeur de potion.  
"Simplement que vous alliez de l'avant Severus" répond le vieil homme d'un ton chaleureux "après tout, vous faites pratiquement déjà parti de la famille." ajoute le vieux sorcier en quittant la salle, laissant Severus dans ses pensées.


	5. Chapter 5

Adoption et préparation

Part 2

Sidney, Harry, Hermione et Ron se trouvaient devant un restaurant Japonais : Matsuri.

"On va manger japonais ?!" s'extasia Hermione au bord de l'hypertension.

"Oui miss Granger, le menu japonais nous attend" répond Sidney en souriant. "Nous allons chercher la commande."

"Chercher la commande ?" releva Harry.

"Tu n'espérait tout de même pas manger japonais sans partager avec Molly et Arthur?" répond Sidney en ouvrant la marche dans le restaurant suivie par un Ron heureux.

Une fois entrer dans le restaurant, un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à Harry, un monde éclairé de lumière.

Sidney et ses deux amis se sont approchés de la caisse pour parler au vendeur alors qu'Harry s'extasiait de la décoration asiatique du restaurant.

Il aperçu un superbe dragon fait de bois sur une table basse de l'entrée.

"Whaou!" pensa Harry, ce dragon était tellement bien fait qu'il aurait presque l'air vivant.

"Harry !"

Se retournant vers le groupe, Harry vit Sidney et Hermione porter de gros sacs en plastique bien remplit à chaques mains et Ron lui faire signe de venir.

Avec un sourire au lèvres, l'enfant s'exécuta. "J'arrive !"

Au terrier des Weasley Molly et Arthur Weasley attendaient dans la cuisine l'air préoccupé en regardant leur horloges.

"22h!" paniqua Molly en se rongeant les ongles "Dumbledore nous avait dit qu'il serait là pour 22h30!"

Alors que Mr Weasley s'apprêtait à dire un mot, un bruit attira leur attentions.

*toc toc*

Molly se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvra violemment, voyant Ron l'air joyeux elle s'apprêtait à lui faire la leçon de sa vie quand elle vit Sidney tenir des sacs derrière.

Dans le choc, elle cacha sa bouches à l'aide de sa main.

"Il y a un problème mon amour ?" questionna Arthur en arrivant dans l'entrée, sortant Molly de sa surprise.

"Ne restez pas dehors allons, rentrez!" leur dit elle en faisant signe.

"B'soir m'man!"

"Bonsoir madame !"

"Bonsoir madame Weasley."

Se sont présentés les enfants en entrant l'un après l'autre.

"He bien, je vois qu'on à des invités !" dit Arthur en souriant se sentant rassuré.

"Désolée, nous avons eu du monde sur la route." rajoute une voix.

Arthur se tourna pour se présenté quand il écarquilla les yeux dans le choc à la vue de Sidney.

"Ça alors! Sidney!" s'écria t'il en prenant la jeune femme dans une étreinte conjointe avec Molly.

"Comment vas tu ma chérie ?!" questionna Molly en recoiffant Sidney sitôt l'étreinte fini "comme tu as grandi! Tu es devenue une véritable beauté !"

"Pas autant que vous Molly, malgré le temps qui passe vous restez magnifique." complimenta Sidney.

"Voyons!" rétorque Molly gênée puis elle remarqua les sacs. "Tu veux que je te donne un coup de mains?"

"Pas besoin maman!" coupa Ron tout joyeux " c'est pour manger directement! Je vais réveiller Fred et George! Oh et Jenny aussi!"

"Oh il ne fallait pas ma chérie" rassura Molly en embrassant Sidney dans une étreinte. Avant d'ouvrir l'un des sacs et d'y voir les délicieux plats qu'il contenait provoquant à la rouquine de fixée Sidney dans le choc. "C'est pour nous?! Mais ça à dû te coûter une fortune !"

"Qu'y à t'il dans le sac ma puce?" demanda un Arthur curieux gagnant un regard noir de sa femme.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Et puis c'est une manière de vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi et Harry."

Des larmes de joies ont commencé à perlé sur les joues de Molly. "Regarde moi ça Arthur, Sidney est devenue une grande femme à présent."

"Allons, allons ma chérie" rassura Arthur "tu embarrasse Harry et Hermione à pleurer comme ça."

"Oui tu as raison" dit Molly en essuyant ses larmes "allons mettre la table."

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers ont indiqué que Ron avait accompli son devoir.

En voyant Sidney dans leur maison, Fred et George ont sursauter.

"Professeur ?! Que faites vous ici?!"

"On est renvoyé ?!"

"Non, rassurez vous messieurs, vous n'êtes pas renvoyés." rassure Sidney avec un sourire "ma présence ici est purement amicale." explique t elle provoquant au garçons de soupirer de soulagement.

"Allez les enfants à table!" appela Molly avant de monter l'escalier "Jenny! Percy! A table!"

Après un copieux repas, Sidney, Harry et Hermione devaient repartir chez eux. Raccompagné à la porte par Molly pendant qu'Arthur allait couché Jenny.

"Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas rester pour cette nuit?" demanda Molly, triste de ne pas pouvoir remercier correctement leur bienfaiteurs d'un soir.

"J'aimerais beaucoup Molly, mais je dois ramener Hermione chez elle" elle fut couper par un bâillement d'Harry "et Harry est fatigué."

"Merci encore pour ce soir" plaida la Weasley "avec Arthur, nous n'avons pas vraiment les moyens pour sortir. Et ce soir…...disons que ça nous a fait du bien."

Dans une étreinte, les deux femmes se sont dit au revoir. "On refera ça une prochaine fois. Bonne nuit Molly." dit elle en marchant vers sa voiture ensorcelé ou Harry et Hermione l'attendait, attachés sur les places arrière, disant au revoir à Molly avec les mains.

Elle raccompagna Hermione chez elle, et repartit en direction du manoir Dumbledore.

Quand ils sont arrivés à destination, dans une somptueuse maison ressemblant presque à un château avec l'emblème d'un Phoenix en or sur la façade, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Il allait vivre ici?!

Sidney se gara à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. Un porte en bois de couleur bleu, décoré avec de métis losanges doré avec un poignet d'argent.

Sortant tous deux de la voiture, elle fit entrer Harry sans perdre de temps.

Une fois entrer, Harry pût voir le magnifique intérieur de la maison. Fais d'un bois de Saül Cogneur robuste, l'entrée se poursuivait en un petit couloir au bout duquel la maison continua en immense place carré divisé en cinq étage. Au rez-de-chaussé, une entrée sans porte à gauche de l'entrée donnait l'accès à une cuisine gigantesque.

Une porte fenêtre droit devant donnait l'accès à un jardin luxuriant, alors qu'une porte verte en cuir à droite donnait l'accès à un immense salon.

Aux étages supérieur une barrière de sécurité assez haute était là pour empêcher n'importe qui de tomber.

Sidney porta un Harry extrêmement fatigué jusqu'au deuxième étage. Ouvrant la porte de gauche, Harry vit sa chambre.

Une grande pièce tapissé avec un papier peint Gryffondor sur un tapi rouge avec de petits Phoenix dessiné dessus. Un lit à deux places avec une immense couette bleu avec pour design un énorme H brodé de jaune.

Sidney s'approcha du lit et borda le jeune sorcier comme une mère aimante.

"Sidney." appela faiblement Harry en se frottant les yeux.

"Oui Harry?" demanda la marraine avec un ton maternelle.

"J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ma maman" plaida Harry "comment elle était ?"

En bordant la couette correctement, Sidney répondit à la question.

"Ta maman était une sorcière formidable Harry, belle, courageuse, d'une grande gentillesse." explique Sidney avec tendresse. "Avec elle, peu importe les difficultés, on avait l'impression que la vie était belle."

Un sourire au lèvres, Harry se redressa pour enlacer sa marraine. "Merci Sidney, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est aussi prévoyant avec moi." Puis il s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt.

Embrassant son front, Sidney se redressa et marcha silencieusement vers la porte de la chambre. "Bonne nuit Harry" dit elle en éteignant la lumière et en fermant délicatement la porte.

Le lendemain.

La lumière du soleil réveilla un Harry souriant dans son inconscient. Lentement il ouvra ses yeux pour se réveiller dans sa nouvelle chambre. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il avait enfin un chez lui! Avec une marraine qui l'aime!

Regardant la pièce de droite à gauche, le jeune garçon vit une table de nuit à sa gauche, sur laquelle ses lunettes réparé étaient posé en évidence à côté d'un plateau repas. Un grand bol de chocolat chaud, deux croissants et un verre de jus d'orange sous lequel était un morceaux de papier.

Harry souleva le verre et pris la feuille sur laquelle un petit mot était écrit :

Harry, j'espère que ton sommeille t'a été des plus agréable.

Une urgence au ministère requiert ma présence, je serait certainement de retour pour déjeuner. Ange t'a préparer un magnifique petit déjeuner mais ne t'a pas réveiller car je ne sais pas exactement à quel heure tu te lève habituellement. Sache que dorénavant cette maison est également la tienne, la salle de bain se trouve au quatrième étage, c'est la porte de gauche en montant l'escalier.

Tu peux également utilisé le salon à ta guise, mais n'oublie pas de te laver, cet après midi je t'emmène dans un endroit qui j'espère te plaira. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander à Ange (elle est parfois tête de mule, alors soudoie là avec des bonbons au caramel. Ils sont dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit, à l'intérieur d'une boîte d'allumettes.)

PS: une surprise t'attend dans la cuisine.

Bisous. Sidney.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Harry. Cette maison est dorénavant la tienne, cela faisait eccho dans le coeur du jeune sorcier.

Le petit sorcier sortit du lit et enfila ses chaussons de laine portant ses initiales. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire son chocolat, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrer Ange et un autre elfe de maison. Tout chétif, il avait la peau marron et portait un tissu d'un blanc éclatant.

Voyant le jeune monsieur Potter debout, les deux elfes se sont pencher pour saluer Harry.

"Bonjour Mr Potter" salua ange "Ange vient vous présenté le nouvel elfe de maison venu au service de maîtresse Dumbledore."

Tout tremblotant, le second elfe se prosterna "Doby est le nouveau serviteur de Harry Potter et madame Dumbledore !"

Sous cette présentation, Harry s'étouffa avec son chocolat.

"Mr Potter va bien?! Dobby à fait une bêtise ?!" paniqua le jeune elfe.

"Non Dobby, tout va bien." le rassura Harry, cherchant les bons mots "je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'avoir un elfe de maison."

Harry ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit la boîte de caramel mentionné dans la lettre de Sidney. Il la tendit vers les deux elfes le fixant d'un regard curieux.

"C'est…..c'est du caramel."

Un sourire vint ensoleillé le visage d'Ange et le regard inquiet et fatigué de Dobby. Les deux elfes ont alors déjeuner du caramel en compagnie d'Harry déjeunant son festin du matin.

Une fois le déjeuner fini, Harry se tourna vers Ange, la bouche encore dégoulinant de caramel. "Dis moi Ange, puis-je avoir une serviette s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr maître !" répond Ange toute souriante en courant dans le couloir.

Harry sortit de sa chambre et monta jusqu'au quatrième étage. Losqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit la salle de bain. Semblable à celle de poudlard, il n'y avait cela dit qu'un bain pour quatre personnes et une douche spacieuse. Derrière la porte, un lavabo avec tous les accesoirs qu'on utilise au quotidien.

Ange entra dans la salle de bain portant un serviette jaune.

"Voilà maître, une serviette."

"Merci Ange." dit Harry en prenant la serviette.

"Ange ne vit que pour servir ses maître." dit elle en saluant respectueusement en quittant la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry sortit de la salle de bain, portant un costume, tenue apporter par Ange disant que c'était à la demande de sa maîtresse.

Harry descendit dans la cuisine pour y voir une grande boîte emballé posé à même le sol.

Le jeune garçon s'avança lentement vers la boîte. Il vit alors de nombreux petit trous sur le dessus de l'emballage.

Alors qu'il s'en approcha, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ni une ni deux, il réparti vers l'entrée pour voir Sidney rentrer. Elle portait un col roulé noir et un jean bleu sous un long manteau rouge descendant jusqu'au talons ainsi que des chaussures noirs.

Lorsqu'elle vit son filleul, un sourire chaleureux illumina son visage.

Harry courut vers elle le plus vite possible. Ouvrant ses bras alors qu'elle s'accroupit, elle prit Harry dans une tendre étreinte lorsqu'il sauta dans ses bras.

"Je suis rentrée" dit elle sur un ton maternelle à Harry.

Derrière elle, un homme crasseux, les cheveux noirs mi-longs et légèrement bouclé, portant un manteau troué montrant sa poitrine extrêmement maigre comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des années. Des yeux noirs observant Harry comme s'il était le plus beau des trésors. Un pantalon en très mauvais état.

Harry, voyant cet homme pitoyable mit fin à l'étreinte. "Sidney? Qui est cet homme ?"

Alors que l'homme s'avança pour parler, Sidney mit fin à la discussion.

"Harry, peux tu m'attendre dans la cuisine un moment s'il te plaît ? Ce monsieur doit prendre une douche lui aussi."

"D'accord" répondit le jeune Potter non sans dévisager le nouveau venu.

Une fois le jeune sorcier disparu Sidney se redressa pour aider l'homme à marcher.

"Merci pour ton aide!" pleura l'homme "grâce à toi j'ai pu retrouver ma liberté ! Peter paye enfin pour son crime!" hurla t il tel un fou.

"Arrête de crié! Tu vas effrayé Harry!" ordonna Sidney en montant les escaliers avec l'étranger, suivi par Ange et Dobby.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sidney fini par descendre dans la cuisine rejoindre Harry attendant patiemment devant son cadeaux.

La sorcière s'approcha du sorcier et prit lentement les mains d'Harry dans les siennes en le regardant d'un air…..préoccupé.

"Ton cadeaux ne te plaît pas Harry?"

Le petit donna un sourire timide à sa marraine.

"Ce n'est pas ça. Je t'attendais pour l'ouvrir."

Sidney donna alors un sourire amer à Harry.

"Je suis désolée Harry. J'ai été déborder avec une affaire des plus importante ce matin."

"Ça a un rapport avec ce monsieur ? Qui est-ce?"

"Nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure Harry." dit elle en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues "allez! Ouvrons donc ce cadeaux!"

Harry déballa le papier cadeaux avec attention alors que la boîte se mit à bouger laissant le jeune sorcier entendre un petit son sortir des petits trous.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte de carton fraîchement déballé, Harry vit une étrange créatures titubant en essayant de marcher vers lui. Elle avait la tête d'un piguargue avec le corps d'un cheval. Ses pattes avant avaient les sabots identique à ceux d'une chèvre et les pattes arrière à ceux d'un aigle et ses ailes identique a celles des griffons sur l'insigne des Gryffondor. Ses plumes recouvrant tous son corps était d'un magnifique gris bleuté.

De la taille d'un petit chien, il avançait vers Harry en poussant des cris de poussins.

Harry tendit sa main vers la drôle de créature qui se frotta avec affection à celle ci.

"Que…..qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Ça Harry c'est un hippogriffe" explique Sidney "un animal aussi fier que loyale. C'était l'une des créatures préféré de tes parents alors je me suis dit que t'en offrir un pour qu'il te protège était la moindre des choses."

À l'explication de sa marraine, Harry lui sauta au cou pour la serrée dans ses bras d'enfant.

"Merci beaucoup !" cria t il de joie.

"Comment veux tu l'appeler?"

Libérant Sidney de son emprise, Harry se mit à réfléchir. "J'aimerais l'appeler Bucky."

"Bucky?"

"Oui. Agrid m'avait raconter qu'il avait autrefois un ami dragon appelé Bucky. Alors j'aimerais l'appeler comme ça."

"Maitresse?" coupa timidement Dobby en tortillant nerveusement ses doigts. "V….votre invité vous attend dans le salon."

"Très bien j'arrive. Merci Dobby, tu as bien travailler. Repose toi pour le reste de la journée, et dit à Ange de nous préparer une petite collation et de nourrir Bucky avant de prendre son après midi s'il te plaît." puis elle se tourna vers Harry le regardant à nouveau d'un air préoccupé.

"Harry, je…..j'aimerais que tu rencontres une personne. Une personne importante. Mais avant tu dois savoir que cette personne à été jugé à tord pour un crime qu'il n'a pas comis. Mais heureusement le véritable coupable à été arrêté aujourd'hui."

"Pour quel crime à t il été arrêté ?" questionna Harry inquiet.

Sidney le regarda d'un air hésitant. "Ce n'est pas important. Mais tu dois savoir que cet homme tiens autant à toi que moi. Il est très gentil et c'était aussi l'un des meilleurs ami de ton père. Tu veux bien le rencontré ?"

Harry hésita un instant "je veux bien. Mais reste avec moi."

Sidney le serra dans ses bras avec un soupir de soulagement. "C'est promis Harry."

Sidney se redressa et prit Harry par la main. Tous deux se sont alors dirigé vers le salon ou un homme attendait en regardant par la fenêtre. Il portait un col sous une veste de chemisier dessous un long manteau identique à celui de Sidney. Un pantalon habillé de couleur gris et des chaussures habillé. Harry l'a reconnu, c'était l'homme crasseux de tout à l'heure. Maintenant ses cheveux étaient impeccable et l'on pouvait voir une magnifique moustache parfaitement taillé.

"Sirius." appella Sidney, provoquant à l'homme de se retourner vers ses hôtes. "Quelqu'un aimerait te connaître."

Lâchant lentement la main de son filleul, celui-ci se mit à s'approcher de l'homme qui s'approcha lentement également. Une fois à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre, les deux garçons se sont retrouver face à face sous l'oeil attentif de Sidney.

Sirius regardait Harry nerveusement en frottant ses mains sur son pantalon, mais avec ce regard plein de joie.

"Harry n'est ce pas? Tu as tellement grandit depuis la dernière fois. C'est fou à quel point tu ressemble à ton père. Sauf les yeux, tu as les yeux de ta mère."

"Oui, Sidney m'a dit la même chose." plaisanta Harry.

Sirius s'avança prudemment et s'accroupit devant le jeune garçon. "Il est cruel que j'ai passé tant de temps avec James et Lily et toi si peu." dit il avec de l'émotion dans sa voix. "Mais savoir que tu vis désormais avec ta marraine me rend aussi heureux que le jour ou ton père à voulu que je soit ton parrain."

Harry écarquilla des yeux à la révélation. Cet homme était son parrain ?! Il avait non seulement une marraine mais aussi un parrain ?! Il avait enfin une mère et un père ?! Il avait enfin retrouver une famille ?!

"Vous…..vous êtes mon parrain? Mais….mais je….je ne savais pas que j'avais un parrain!"

Sirius regarda Harry semblant chercher ses futurs paroles.

"Beaucoup de choses sont arrivé…..et pour certaines raisons, ni Sidney, ni moi ne pouvions te voir avant cette année." puis il regarda Sidney avec affection "mais à partir d'aujourd'hui si tu veux bien, nous vivrons comme une vrai famille."

A cette parole, Harry enlaça Sirius avec une immense joie. Sirius lui tendit l'étreinte avec énormément d'émotions, gagnant des larmes sur ses joues ainsi qu'un sourire affectueux de Sidney Dumbledore.

Après quelques minutes Sirius se mit à se racler la gorge, signalant ainsi à Harry que le câlin prenait fin.

Alors que tous deux cherchaient quoi se dire, Sidney les coupa en tappant dans ses mains.

"Désolé de vous couper les garçons, mais nous avons rendez vous et nous sommes en retard."

"Effectivement" confirma Sirius en fixant l'horloge du salon alors qu'il se redressait. "Nous devrions y aller avant que Sidney ne nous arrache les yeux, pas vrais Harry?" plaisanta Sirius en faisant un clin d'oeil à son filleul provoquant à celui-ci de sourire.

Sidney apporta un manteau à Harry, pile Poile sa taille. Un manteau noir assez épais et bien rembourré de plumes de phœnix. Idéal pour l'hiver.

"Tu as les réservations que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure?" questionna Sidney alors qu'elle habillait Harry.

"Ils sont dans la voiture ensorcelée." répondit Sirius en marchant vers l'entrée. "Dans la boîte à gants."

"Allez Harry, on y va." dit elle en prenant la main d'Harry dans les siennes.

"Mais…..mais on va où ? On ne fête pas Noël ici?" questionna Harry.

"Non Harry, nous laissons la maison à Ange et Dobby pour leur propre fête. Nous nous allons à un endroit qui devrait te plaire." expliqua Sidney "une autre surprise t'attend là bas."

Une autre surprise ?! Encore un cadeau?! Bucky, un parrain, et maintenant une autre surprise ?!

Alors que la famille récemment recomposée marchait vers la porte d'entrée, ils furent tous surpris de voir Albus entrer dans la maison le visage extrêmement pâle.

"Albus?!" s'étonna Sirius, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle pour sa liberté. "Tout va bien?" demanda t il en gagnant l'attention d'Harry et de Sidney.

Le vieil homme regarda le trio avec le visage aussi blanc que la neige. Soudainement, il fit signe à la figure encapuchonné d'entrer.

"Nous devrions parler en privé. Harry n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails."

Puis il marcha avec la figure jusqu'au salon, suivi par Sirius.

Sidney rassura un Harry tremblotant, comme s'il avait vu un monstre sous la sombre capuche.

"Tout va bien Harry." rassura Sidney en touchant la joue d'Harry avec attention. "Ange est avec Bucky au troisième étage. Tu peux aller la rejoindre et voir si tu peux l'aider ? Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps."

Elle fixa Harry monter jusqu'au troisième étage avant de se dirigé vers le salon. Une fois rentrer elle ferma la porte en sortant sa baguette.

"Que veux tu grand Père ?" exigea la femme de mauvaise humeur d'avoir sa surprise gâché.

"Il se trouve que nous avons un…...un problème." dit il en faisant signe à la figure d'enlever sa capuches

Sidney la regarda dans le choc. Cette figure, elle la connaissait bien. Hermione. Elle avait la taille et le physique d'une dolescente de 16 ans. Et ses cheveux étaient extrêmement courts, une coupe au bol.

"Impossible !" s'écria Sidney en cachant sa bouche avec ses mains. "On jurerait Hermione!"

Sirius fut choqué par le commentaire. "Hermione?! L'élève dont tu me parlait en revenant du ministère ?!"

"Le fait est que c'est elle" répondit Dumbledore. "L' Hermione du futur."

"Que diable ferait un sorcier du futur ici Albus?! Auriez vous perdu l'esprit?!" s'indigna Sirius, pensant qu'on lui jouait un sale tour.

"C'est la vérité." coupa Hermione "sauf que dans mon passé, Harry n'a jamais retrouver ses deux parrains…..enfin pas en même temps."

"Pourquoi vous croirait-je?!" s'impatienta Sirius.

"Elle dit la vérité" coupa Sidney provoquant à tous le monde de la fixée dans le choc alors qu'elle avançait vers la jeune fille "cette aura de lumière, Lily dégageait la même."

"Tu ose la comparée à Lily?!" s'indigna Sirius.

"Ou l'as tu rencontrée?" demanda Sidney à Dumbledore, ignorant la remarque de Sirius.

"A Poudlard" explique le vieux sorcier "elle m'a rapporté une dent de basilique disant qu'elle avait vaincu celui de la chambre des secrets. Elle connaissait tous les passages secrets des Gryffondor ainsi que l'emplacement de la salle Sur-demande. Fumesec est même aller l'aider dans la chambre."

Les deux adultes la regardait dans l'incompréhension total.

"Si je suis revenue dans la passé, c'est pour aider l'élue de votre époque à réussir là ou le notre à échoué face à Voldemort." explique la jeune fille en versant des larmes "Ce monstre à tué tous le monde! D'abord Harry, puis Ron puis il s'est attaquer au ministère puis à Poudlard ! Et pour finir au monde entier! Il a tué d'innombrables sorciers, moldu et tous leurs alliés !"

"Et l'ordre?" questionna Sirius, soudainement plus polie voyant les larmes de la jeune fille.

"L'ordre du Phoenix à résisté le plus possible. Mais ils ont été trahit par l'un des leurs et ont été éliminé un par un. Même Dumbledore n'a pas survécu."

"Pourquoi venir nous voir grand Père ?!" s'indigna Sidney "c'est le bureau des Aurors qu'il faut contacter!"

"Surtout pas!" plaida Hermione "le ministère est infiltré par des mange morts ! Y compris les aurores !"

"J'aimerais que tu la laisse logée ici le temps que cette affaire soit réglé. Et que tu lui apprenne ce qu'être sorcière en notre temps signifie."

"Et pourquoi?!" s'indigna la brune "pourquoi moi?!"

"Parce que tu es l'une des plus grandes sorcière de cette époque. Et qu'elle est venue protégée Harry d'un sombre destin. Si je me souviens bien, il est à ta garde non?" dit il en quittant la pièce.

"Si elle a raison. Des temps sombres nous attendent." rajoute Sirius provoquant à Sidney un soupire de défaite.

La brune se tourna vers la Hermione du futur. "Bien. Suivez moi miss Granger. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez dans le ventre."

"Oui."

Les deux sorcière sont sortit du salon et sont monter dans l'escalier jusqu'au troisième étage. Elles ont ouverte la porte de droite, et sont entrer dans la pièce. Une petite pièce vide.

Une fois dedans Sidney s'installa debout au milieu de la pièce, sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement de celle-ci ferma la porte. "Enlevez votre manteau, il risque de vous gêné."

Hermione s'exécuta. Sous son long manteau, elle portait une veste en jean bleu sur un maillot beige. Un jean bleu marine et des baskets noirs.

La jeune fille se saisit également de sa baguette.

"A combien de duels as tu déjà participé ?" questionna soudainement Sidney en observant Hermione.

"2 ou 3, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu ne tiens pas ta baguette assez fermement jeune fille. Dans un combat, cela signifie la mort."

Hermione regarda sa façon de tenir sa baguette. Sa main tremblait, effectivement elle n'avait pas l'habitude des duels de sorciers, pas cette Hermione là.

"Commençons !"

Les deux femmes, face à face, se sont incliné après avoir levé et baissé leur baguettes. Ensuite elles se sont tourné le dos et ont marché jusqu'au murs devant elles.

Elles se sont alors tournée l'une vers l'autre et se sont mit en position de combat. Baguette braqué vers l'autre.

"Expeliarmus!"

Alors que, de la baguette d'Hermione jaillissait une vive lumière, d'un mouvement de baguette, et sans prononcé aucun mots, de la baguette de Sidney jaillit une boule lumineuse provoquant à Hermione de voler jusqu'au mur.


End file.
